Destinies
by doctor anthony
Summary: Sequel to Choices, one year after Darkseid is defeated and Lex Luthor disappears Superman wants answers and tracks the only person who can give them to him. Minor Lex/Lois.


Destinies

Authors I don't own Justice League, just the plot of this one-shot.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon and lastly Xpredatorx as they are eleven of the best writers on this site in my opinion.

This is a sequel to the one-shot Choices and this short little one-shot is a birthday present to my very good friend Angel's Anthem (I do recommend that you read her fics they are simply AMAZING).

Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you happy birthday to Angel's Anthem happy birthday to you!

Well that's enough of an authors note now on with the one-shot.

One year, it was one year ago today that Darkseid and his army attacked Earth and were close to destroying the entire world. As Superman looked at the memorial built where Darkseid was defeated he remembered the man who defeated him, his own archenemies Lex Luthor.

Ever since Darkseid and Luthor vanished there hasn't been a sign of they anywhere, Superman thought back to that day. He remembered hearing Luthor talk to someone called Metron to help him, Superman and Batman defeat Darkseid.

Shortly after Lex somehow got the Anti-Life Equation that Darkseid wanted and both of them vanished in flash of light. Superman now wanted answers and knew who to talk to for them.

Superman then loudly "Metron where are you. I want to talk to you now!"

After a few moments later a being appeared in a floating chair and said "I am Metron. What do you want Superman?"

Superman replied "I want to know what happened to Luthor. Where did he go? And am I correct to assume that Darkseid is dead as his home world is in a civil war right now?"

Metron replied "Darkseid is part of the source wall, that is what happens to those who solve the anti life equation. As for Luthor, he was given 3 choices and made what he saw as his only choice."

Superman asked "What choices did you give him Metron?"

He replied "The options were death, going back home to face jail for crimes he didn't do.-"

Superman interrupted by saying "What do you mean crimes he didn't do Luthor has tried to kill me and the Justice League so many times, he is a criminal and a terrorist. How did he not do them?"

Metron answered "Brainac was in control of Luthor ever since he first downloaded himself into Luthor's body. Luthor was unable to do anything to stop the AI from doing what it did. When it was gone a residential link was still there influencing him. It wasn't until he defeated Darkseid that he finally became free of Brainac's control and influence. The last of the three choice that I gave Luthor was to send him to a different reality where he could start a new life away from what happened to him here."

Superman walked towards Metron and said "What reality did you send him to Metron?"

Metron asked "Why do you want to see him? You want to make sure he isn't doing anything evil in this other world or do you just want to bring him back here to answer for crimes he didn't commit?"

Superman answered "I want to see if he's happy there that's all. Maybe after all he's been through he deserves some happiness."

With that Superman was gone in the blink of an eye and then suddenly back as Clark Kent. Metron then moved closer to the man of steel and they were gone in a blinding flash.

A few seconds later they were in a city park and Clark knew what city they were in Metropolis. Metron then disappeared and Clark heard the inter-dimensional being say "When you are ready to go home just call my name."

Clark started to walk around the park as children were playing while happy parents watched on from park benches and it in that moment Clark saw Lex Luthor.

He was on a hilltop with a woman Clark recognised instantly Lois Lane, another woman and a six year old girl. As he was watching them Lex was watching him and Clark could tell by the look of Luthor's face, he knew who Clark Kent really was.

Lex then stood up and Clark heard him tell Lois that he was going to talk to an old friend. However Lois made it clear that she wanted to meet this friend of her husbands and the two of them walked down the hill to meet Clark.

Soon they were face to face with Clark and Lex said "I shouldn't be surprised that you showed up. I knew you probably would one day. So are you here to bring me back home to answer for crimes I didn't commit?"

Lois then said "If you try it you'll have to kill me, there's no way I'll let you take him understand that Superman or should I call you Kal-El of the planet Krypton?"

Clark didn't say a word as Lex explained "I told her everything a few days after I arrived here. She was very curious why I didn't know some things I knew a week before like for instance what was my wife's favourite food. She told me no matter what happened there I had been given a second chance and I should make the most of it and I intend to. Now what are you going to do Superman take me away from my mother, my daughter and my wife. Separate a child from her father?"

Clark was silent for a few minutes as he thought of what he could do. If he tried to bring Lex back to his world Lois would try to stop him and no doubt other people would to and if this world had heroes like his world they could show up and that would cause more problems.

However he could see that in the past year Lex Luthor was a lot different than the Lex Luthor that he knew previously.

With that he made his decision.

Clark said "I'm not going to take you back Lex. Brainac was controlling you and I have no doubt you tried to stop him. Besides you stopped Darksied when he and his armies invaded Earth for that alone you deserve a second chance. I'll be dropping in and now and then to keep an eye on you and I get so much as a hint that your going back to your old ways I'll bring you back home and your Lois as well if I need to, hopefully it won't cone to that."

Lex smiled and said "Thank you. You don't need to worry Lois will make sure I don't go back to my old ways."

With that Clark disappeared and Lex and his wife walked back over to their daughter and her grandmother and the little girl immediately asked who was the man her parents were talking to.

Her father simply replied "An old friend."

Authors notes well that's the end of this one-shot let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


End file.
